List of notable Schindler elevator installations
This is a list of notable elevator installations by Schindler. People's Republic of China Hong Kong *World Trade Center, Hong Kong (1975)Remaining elevators are modernized twice. *International Commerce Centre, Hong Kong (2011) *Hopewell Centre, Hong Kong (1981) *Some buildings in Taikoo Place, Hong Kong: **Lincoln House (1998)These buildings have Miconic 10 elevators. **Cambridge House (2003) **One Island East (2008) *Langham Place Office Tower (2004) *Buildings in The Landmark: **Edinburgh Tower **Alexandra House **York House (2006) *Pacific Place Mall, Hong KongAll passengers lifts have been replaced by Kone. *Three Pacific Place, Hong Kong *Taikoo Shing, Hong Kong (1972-1986)All the elevators in the residential building are been modernized. *Times Square, Hong Kong (1994, 2012, 2013) *Yiu Tung Estate, Hong Kong (1994, 1995) *Domain Mall, Hong Kong (2012) *excelsior hotel Macau *The Venetian, Macau *Hotel Berverly Plaza, Macau *Hotel Royal, MacauReplaced by Macau Hualong elevator in 2012. Indonesia Bali *Hyatt Resort Nusa Dua, Bali *Discovery Kartika Plaza Hotel, Bali (1980s)Modernized in November 2005 using generic STEP fixtures. *Pullman Bali Legian Nirwana Resort, Bali (2008) *TS Suites Seminyak, Bali (2013) *The Seminyak Resort, Bali (2011)These buildings have Schindler 3300 AP elevators. *Swiss-Belinn Seminyak Hotel, Bali (2013) *Harris Hotel Raya Kuta, Bali (2013) *Ubud Hanging Gardens, Ubud, Bali (2008)The only elevator in the resort which is a 5400 AP MRL with E-Type fixtures. There are two funiculars installed by Access Automation. *Nusa Dua Beach Hotel, Bali (1983)Some elevators have been replaced into Schindler 3300 AP MRL and Fuji Yida elevators. Jakarta *Senayan City, Jakarta (2005) *Panin Bank Tower (Senayan City), Jakarta (2005) *SCTV Tower (Senayan City), Jakarta (2005) *Kuningan City, Jakarta (2010) *Mall Pondok Indah 2, Jakarta (2004) *Pondok Indah Office Tower, Jakarta **Tower 1 (1996) **Tower 2 (2008) **Tower 3 (2011) *Mahkamah Konstitusi, Jakarta (2007)Building 1 (West Medan Merdeka Street) has E-Line Fixtures. Building 2 (High Rise/Abdul Muis Street) has D-Line Fixtures with a bilingual voiceovers (Indonesian-English) *Street Gallery - Mall Pondok Indah 3, Jakarta (2012) *Mandarin Hotel, JakartaModernized using M-Line push buttons and D-Line floor indicators. *World Trade Centre, Jakarta (1990s) *Metropolitan I and II, Jakarta (1990s) *Le Meridien Hotel (south wing), Jakarta (1991) *Menara Rajawali, JakartaThis building has the sole agent office of Schindler in Indonesia. *Menara BCA, Jakarta (2007) *APL Tower (Central Park Mall), Jakarta (2009) *AXA Tower (Kuningan City), Jakarta (2010) *Bakrie Tower (Epicentrum Walk Complex), Jakarta *The Energy, Jakarta *Rumah Sakit Bunda (Bunda Hospital), Menteng, Jakarta (1980s)Modernized using D-Line fixtures. *Museum Bank Mandiri, Kota Tua, Jakarta (1950s)Possibly the first Schindler elevator in Indonesia. The elevator remain inoperational and abandoned, but it has been well preserved by the museum owner. There is another elevator installed by Hyundai. *DBS Tower - Ciputra World Jakarta, Jakarta (2013) *Pluit Junction, Jakarta *Kasablanka 88 Office Tower, Jakarta (2012) *Setiabudi Two, Jakarta (1990s) *Metro TV, Jakarta *Gedung Perintis, Jakarta *Kondominium Taman Rasuna, Jakarta (1996) *Residence8, Jakarta *WTC 2, Jakarta *Menara DEA, Jakarta *Aryaduta Suites, Jakarta *Menara Karya, Jakarta *The East Building, Jakarta Surabaya, East Java *Galaxy Mall Extension, Surabaya *Grand City Complex, Surabaya *Maspion Square, SurabayaMoving walks only. There are no elevators in the building. It was possibly the first inclined moving walks installed in Surabaya *Pakuwon Indah Supermall,SurabayaEscalators only. Elevators are installed by Sigma *Petra Square, Surabaya *Royal Plaza, SurabayaEscalators only. Elevators are installed by Shanghai Mitsubishi Other cities *Plaza Ambarukkmo, Yogyakarta (2007) *Paragon Mall, Semarang *Crowne Plaza Hotel, Semarang Singapore *ION Orchard, Singapore (2009) *Orchard Central, Singapore (2009) *The Atrium @ Orchard, SingaporeModernized into Schindler 5500 elevators in 2013. *Shaw Centre (Scotts Road) (modernized) *Isetan Shaw Centre (Orchard Road) (modernized) *The Riverwalk, Clarke Quay, Singapore (1980s) *Central @ Clarke Quay, Singapore *Square 2, Singapore *Novena Medical Centre *URA Building, Singapore *Bugis+, Singapore (2009) *Bishan Junction 8, Singapore (1994) *Fullerton Hotel, Singapore *Fullerton Bay Hotel *IMM (Lobby C), Jurong East, Singapore *Singapore Power Building, Singapore *ITE College West, Choa Chu Kang, Singapore (2009) *Millenia Walk, Singapore (1996) *Singapore Polytechnic *West Coast Plaza *Sentosa Cove Bus Terminal, Sentosa Island *Stations on Sentosa Express, Sentosa Island: **Waterfront Station **Imbiah Station *Golden Mile Tower *Singapore General Hospital *Gleneagles Hospital *Raffles Hospital *National University Hospital (NUH) Medical Centre *Mandarin Oriental Hotel *Grand Park Orchard *Carpella Sentosa, Sentosa Island *Amara Resort Hotel *Yale-NUS College *School Of The Arts (SOTA) *MD1 @ National University Of Singapore (NUS) *ITE Central *Suntec City Mall *NEX *Central Shopping Mall (now known as Clarke Quay Central) *The Clift *Skyline *Parc Oylmpia *Palms @ Sixth Avenue *Hamilton Scotts *Marina One *Este Villa *Altez *Marina Bay Financial Centre *Fusionopolis *Continential Tower *Capital Tower *Asia Square Tower 1 *Asia Square Tower 2 *Changi Airport Terminal 4(U/C) Malaysia *The Pacific Sutera, Kota Kinabalu, Malaysia *Menara Seputeh, Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia *Suria KLCC, Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia (1998)Modernized using generic STEP fixturs. *Kuala Lumpur International Airport (Sattelite Terminal), Kuala Lumpur (1998) *The Equatorial Melaka *The Landmark Tower, Johor Bahru Thailand *Mercure Bangkok Siam *Ibis Bangkok Siam *Sofitel Bangkok Sukhumvit *Amari Watergate Hotel, Bangkok *Okura Prestige Hotel, Bangkok *Silom 64, Bangkok *Novotel Bangkok on Siam Square *Banyan Tree Bangkok *Swissotel Le Concord Bangkok *Renaissance Bangkok Ratchaprasong *Grand Hyatt Erawan Hotel, Bangkok *Westin Grand Sukhumvit Hotel, Bangkok *Amarin Plaza, Bangkok *Center One, Bangkok *Montien Riverside Hotel, Bangkok *PS Tower, Bangkok *Manabhan Building, Bangkok (1950s) *Bayer Building, Bangkok *Mega Plaza, Bangkok *Royal Orchid Sheraton Bangkok *Siam Kempinski Hotel Bangkok *Sathon City Tower, Bangkok *Novotel Bangkok Platinum *Anatara Bangkok Sathon United States *J.W. Marriott, Washington DCFormerly Schindler Haughton elevators. *Capitol Bank Plaza, Charlotte, NC (2011)These buildings have PORT elevators. *Hilton Palacio Del Rio Hotel, San Antonio, TX *Hilton Ballpark East Tower, St. Louis, MO *Westchester Marriott, Tarrytown, NY *Milford Plaza, NY *Palmer Square Parking Deck, New Rochelle, NY *Marriott Marquis, NY (2005) *Bank of America Plaza, Ft. Lauderdale, FL *Aston Waikiki Beach Hotel, HI Other places *Telecommunication Tower, Frankfurt, Germany *Atomium, Brussels, Belgium *Heathrow Terminal 5 (part of London Heathrow Airport), London, United Kingdom (2008) *Olympic Stadium - Olympic Park, London, United Kingdom (2011) *Heron Tower, London, United Kingdom (2011) *Burgenstock, Switzerland (Hammetschwand Lift) (1900s) *Myer Department Store, Sydney, Australia Notes Schindler